


This Shouldn't Have Happened

by setthingsinmotion, yuki_chicken



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 1x13 AU, Apologies, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Camille Belcourt Being An Asshole, Clary Fray Bashing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It of Sorts, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Magnus Bane, Manipulative Camille Belcourt, Not Beta Read, Protective Catarina Loss, Protective Raphael Santiago, Shadowhunter Bashing, Sort Of, Yin Fen, Yin Fen Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setthingsinmotion/pseuds/setthingsinmotion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: An AU from 1x13





	This Shouldn't Have Happened

**Author's Note:**

> I started this like last year and I was getting to the end of it now cause prompt writing inspired me to finish it I'm sorry if its shit but I tend to toss sleep out the window and write instead cause its 2:03 am
> 
> ALSO!!!!! excuse the fact that Raphael may be a bit OOC
> 
> also, I made this up with my parabatai cause I have nothing better to do at 3 am
> 
> ((LMAOOOO I LOVE YOU PARABATAI))

The first thing that Magnus thought was: fuck my life. The second thing he thought of was: how did I get here? Then he thought back to all of the choices that he made in his life that lead up to this point.

He was still reeling from the fact that he got to share his first kiss with Alec at his supposed wedding to Lydia. He had gone home to relax after telling the children who had the Book of the White. It was more exhausting and draining when he had the chance to sit and think about it. He had actually stopped a Shadowhunter wedding and had kissed the eldest Lightwood son in front of his parents.

He was fucking terrified but he was also fucking happy. Cause Alec. Alec ‘I only care about my family and my duty’ Lightwood, had actually left Lydia at the altar and kissed him. HIM!!!

He was riding on the high of Alec actually choosing him when his sweet Biscuit, Isabelle, and the annoying mundane came busting through his door. With his worst nightmare.

He froze in shock.

Camille was the last person on this damn earth that he wanted to see. It was shocking to Magnus to think that Raphael gave her up willingly to the Shadowhunters and fledgling. Something itched in the back of his mind that something like that did not occur.

Camille was left to her own devices when Clary and Simon went into one of the rooms and Izzy left to call for backup.

He stood frozen in place when he felt her long nails grazing his arms. He took a deep breath and continued working the contract for her. He couldn’t lose focus. He needed to get the Book of the White from her. He needed to awaken Jocelyn. He needed to put an end to Valentine. For that to happen, he needed to ignore Camille and her presence.

He gasped in shock when he felt her turn him around harshly, feeling her fangs dig into his flesh. He heard the familiar footfalls of Alexander and prayed to the angel, that she would leave him alone. He felt his energy leave his body as black spots appeared in his vision.

_‘Alexander, please be safe’_

///

Izzy and Alec met Clary and the mundane-turned-vampire in the hallway. Alec rose his eyebrows and asked where Camille was at. They gestured that she was in the living room with Magnus. They didn’t know what they were doing, however, as they left to talk about something. Alec frowned and moved towards the living room. He stopped and felt his anger rise. The group stood stock still as they stared at the Warlock and the Vampire. It looked like he was baring his throat to her, even if he did look a little pale for it. Simon stared at the pair and inwardly gasped.

_‘She was sucking his blood!!!!!’_

Simon's eyes darted to the other three Shadowhunters. Alec and Izzy were glaring at the pair. Clary was gaping and glaring at Camille. He was freaking out.

_‘Did these guys not know when someone was having their blood sucked?!?! Even if they are exes.’_

Simon was about to say something but jumped when he heard the door slam open. He turned and gulped when he saw Raphael and a woman in hospital scrubs standing there. He turned his eyes and saw the Shadowhunters staring at them as well. Raphael’s face went from shock to fury when he saw the pair.

“DIOS!!!! Cat, catch him!!!”

They watched as Raphael went and ripped Camille off of Magnus. Their eyes widened when a small stream of blood came from where Camille was. Magnus started to slump over until he landed in the arms of the other woman.

Simon felt sick when he turned to look at Camille and saw that her mouth and the front of her red dress was covered in an even darker red color.

“Shiiiiit”

Raphael whipped around so fast it almost looked like he could have whiplash. He stared at the person who became his father figure. He saw the growing patch of red on his neck.

“Dios…Cat??”

“She hit the vein in his neck. I need to start healing him or he’s gonna bleed out. I don’t know how much she drank from him”

Raphael growled and had his fangs out and went straight for her neck. She hissed at him and threw him off of her. He skidded across the floor and hissed as he grabbed the vile of holy water and tossed it at her. The water blinded her for a split second. It was all Raphael needed to grab the stake and plunge it into her heart. She let out a horrifying screech before she turned to dust.

He heard someone scream behind him and the next thing he knew there was a seraph blade pointed at him. He made eye contact with the annoying redhead and hissed.

“What the hell’s the matter with you? We needed her“

Raphael rolled his eyes at her.

“Well, in case you were really blind, she was sucking him dry!! ARE YOU REALLY GOING RISK THE WRATH OF THE WARLOCKS IF THEY FOUND OUT YOU STOOD BY AND LET HIM BE KILLED?”

Clary looked like someone slapped and she stepped back a bit.

“Furthermore, because of your selfish actions, I’ve already lost one friend. I'm not letting you take him away from me too”

Izzy and Alec snapped back into action and stood between the redhead and the angry Vampire.

“Look-”

Raphael snapped his eyes to the female.

“Do NOT tell me what to do. In fact, I should be killing you right now for what you guys did at the Dumort”

Alec looked between them. “What happened at the Dumort?”

Raphael turned a scathing gaze towards the taller one.

“THEY showed up at the Dumort and demanded that they see Camille. SOMETHING of which I said no, but did they listen? Of course not. So, they sneak into the basement to free her all while this woman was trying to distract us. Not to mention, they almost burnt the entire vampire clan and that Punta!!!”

Raphael had gestured wildly from Clary to Izzy, and finally to Simon. He stared at all three of them and watched as Izzy puffed out her chest and was about to open her mouth until Catarina came out.

“Raphael, do you have a bag of Magnus’ blood type at the Dumort?”

“AB positive, right?”

“Yes”

Raphael nodded before running back to the Dumort.

///

Magnus felt like he was floating. He knew what was happening and he hated it. The addiction was coming back and this time it was going to be harder than the last. He tried to let out any sort of noise and a strangled sound came out of his throat.

He felt a warm hand press against his hair and stroke it softly.

“You’re gonna be alright. Just rest, Mags”

The warlock preened at the sound and soothing baritone voice. He fell back to sleep, wanting to rest for just a few minutes longer.

///

Catarina looked at the group of Shadowhunters and one fledgling.

“Look, what I’m about to do is extremely delicate. So, either you guys can wait out here QUIETLY!!! Or you can make your way back to the Institute and never make contact with the High Warlock ever again.”

Clary’s mouth dropped and she looked at the female

“No. We need Magnus’ help to look for the book. I need to save my mother”

Cat heaved out a breath heavily and looked at the redhead.

“Look here, Clarissa Morgenstern. Not less than 12 hours ago, your little mission got Ragnor Fell killed and after that you nearly get Magnus Bane killed. If it comes down to it, the New York Institute will fall at the hands of the Downworld. Magnus Bane is a prominent and well-liked figure in the Shadow World and if people found out that Valentine Morgenstern’s daughter got him killed. I’m pretty sure the Clave will turn a blind eye to the fall of the Institute.”

She took a moment to breathe before speaking again.

“As second-in-command to the High Warlock, effective immediately you are to leave the premises and will return upon the request of the High Warlock. Also, if something is beyond the reach of the High Warlock, you do not force him nor will you. You've all done enough damage for now”

The Shadowhunters and one Vampire whimpered to themselves and quickly left the loft.

///

It had been a full two weeks since that time.

Through the entire time, everyone was going through a mixed flurry of emotions.

Luke was disappointed in Clary for what he had done to his friend. Izzy, Alec, and Jace were anxious, especially Alec. He felt an overwhelming amount of guilt thinking that Magnus would betray him like that after kissing him at his not wedding to Lydia. The guilt also went to the fact that he didn't try to help Magnus. The kind, beautiful Warlock could've been killed in front of him, and he would've stood by and done nothing. Clary was the one with the most amount of guilt. That day was like a giant wake up call for her. She analyzed herself of her actions from the past couple of weeks and she had been putting a tremendous amount of pressure on everyone, especially the Lightwoods.

Simon had also reevaluated himself and decided to turn himself into his clan. They were furious at first and had placed Simon under house arrest and had begun training him. He didn’t know why, but Raphael was especially rough on his training.

He had learned from Lexa that the only reason Raphael was being harsh was because of Magnus. The two downworlders were apparently really close to each other. When Raphael had heard what had happened, he was beyond furious.

It had only increased the guilt that Simon harbored. It made him extra sad cause Luke was disappointed in him as well. He gasped as he remembered the clan leader calling the Warlock ‘papa’. Simon whimpered pitifully and returned to his room.

He slid down the door and wished that time could be reversed so that it could be right again.

///

Later that evening, the Shadowhunters and Vampires were shocked when they received a fire message to make their way to the loft.

No one wasted any time in leaving.

The atmosphere was awkward when they all met up at the loft door. They stared at each other awkwardly and feeling the tense atmosphere before Raphael had enough of standing around and knocked on the door.

The door swung open and they made their way inside.

What they saw shocked them.

In front of them was not the sparkly, confident Magnus Bane.

No, in front of them was someone who had lived for centuries. Someone who had fought the battle of their life. Someone who may be immortal, but still very fragile on the inside.

Magnus was sitting on the couch in his golden silk pajamas. A soft looking cotton blanket was thrown over his shoulders and his feet were in fuzzy white house slippers. He was nursing a steaming cup of liquid and rubbing his forehead. His hair was not spiky and falling into his eyes. His face was stripped of his makeup and the glitter. He looked so vulnerable. Catarina was fussing around him and asking him whispered questions. He only nodded his head in response to her.

He looked up and spotted them. In true Magnus fashion, he smiled so warmly at them and gestured for them to take a seat. Raphael shuffled his way to the Warlock and leaned down to whisper into his ear. Magnus had only chuckled and placed his hand on the Vampire’s cheek.

“There is nothing to worry about, my darling boy. I am recovering just fine.”

The Vampire frowned, but said nothing and stood up to stand behind the Warlock. Magnus sighed as his two friends decided to play bodyguard

“I just wanna say how sorry I am Magnus. I have been so focused on trying to save my mom that I dragged everyone into my mess. I owe everyone an apology, but I need to owe you my life. I- when Ragnor was killed, we… we didn’t do enough to comfort you. We made you and your friend feel like you were nothing and I know that it’s what you guys constantly went through, but you didn’t deserve it from me. I was a newly rune Shadowhunter and I made myself seem that I’m better than you. Which I’m not.”

She looked around the room at each individual.

“I owe an apology to each and every person here. It wasn’t right of me to do any of the things I did to any of you. I’m sorry for not following the rules. For going behind people’s backs and for almost and getting people killed and I swear I’ll become a better person”

The people gathered stared at the redhead before nodding at her. They were all hurt terribly ever since she had shown up, so it was going to take some time to actually accept her. Simon, Jace, and Magnus especially. Simon, because his best friend had gotten him involved in something that he wasn’t a part of and didn’t want. Jace because he had blindly followed Clary and almost caused his parabatai’s sadness multiple times. Finally, Magnus for the simple fact that she may have ruined the chances he may have had with Alec, having to face Camille by force and to be fighting with Yin Fen again.

Alec stood up and went to kneel before Magnus. The two Warlocks and one Vampire were shocked.

"Magnus, please forgive me. I-I should've helped you with Camille. the only thing I truly did was accuse you in my mind of playing with me and for that, I am truly sorry. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if you had died that night. I should've realized that something wasn't right. I'm sorry. I'll understand if you want nothing to do with me though cause I wouldn't"

Magnus placed his hands on alecs shoulder. He pulled the Shadowhunter up to sit on the armrest of the chair and leaned into the Shadowhunters side.

"Alec, that time I spent fighting for you to stop your marriage to Lydia was true. You've unlocked my ability to love and care about someone again. After Camille, I've closed my heart off for nearly two centuries. You're the one that I want and if this relationship of ours is going to work, then I need you to trust me more than you do now"

The Shadowhunter nearly cried in relief and nodded his head. He slid down the chair and brought the Warlock onto his lap. The warlock giggled while listening to the Vampire gag behind him. He snuggled into Alec’s side and sighed in content.

It would be a while until they truly recovered, but they have each other to rely on now. 

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think in the comments below and thank you :)


End file.
